Kiss Me
by Haruyan
Summary: Grimmjow is a great lay, but even so there's some things even he needs to learn. Grimmjow/Ichigo Warning: allusions of sex


**Kiss Me  
Grimmjow/Ichigo**

Grimmjow was surprised at Ichigo's endurance, being able to sit down and study even after a good long round of fucking, normally he would consider it an insult that the boy would wriggle out of his grasp to do something else that wasn't laying there moaning and cursing at Grimmjow for being to rough. But tonight he was too tired to travel back to Hueco Mundo for the time being, and since Ichigo wasn't complaining, the arrancar took the chance to laze around on the teen's bed.

A few minutes later Grimmjow was restless, and the orange haired boy still had his nose stuck in a book. Growling, Grimmjow rolled around Ichigo's bed, further crumbling the sheets.

"I'm bored, Berry!"

"You can leave you know, and don't call me 'berry'."

Ichigo's response was bland but effective. Grimmjow growled again, making an annoying whining sound hoping it would get a stronger response from his fuck buddy.

"Knock it off Grimmjow!

"Entertain me dammit! I'm bored!"

Ichigo sighed, annoyed. Looking around his eyes fell upon a picture book one of his sisters had left in the room, grabbing it he threw it to Grimmjow's head.

"There! Read that! And be grateful that I'm not kicking you out!" Ichigo didn't know why he took Grimmjow's shit sometimes; the arrancar had once proposed that Ichigo was in love with him, to which he promptly got a kick in the ass.

Picking the book from the floor, Gimmjaw flips the pages since there's nothing better to do, just looking at the pictures. He stops at the end and blinks at the colorful ending page, had Ichigo been looking he'd comment on Grimmjow's expression being 'weird'.

Standing, the Espada walks up to the studying boy, slamming the picture book in his face, open at the last page.

"Hey, what's this?"

Ichigo is forced to pay attention. "What are you talking about?"

"About this!"

Grimmjow points at the prince and the princess sharing a gentle kiss, elegant ornamental words reading 'The End' at their feet.

"That's the ending of the story, Grimmjow."

"I know that. I mean what are they doing."

Now it's Ichigo's turn to blink and put a weird face, he knows by experience that Grimmjow is a great fucker, but not a lover, but still to ask him something as simple as that puts a little smile in Ichigo's mind, along with a stray thought of it being 'cute'.

"That's a kiss. They're kissing."

Grimmjow 'ooh's and sits back on the bed, still enraptured with the picture. Ichigo smiles and goes back to his studying, wondering whatever brought that on and hoping it'll keep Grimmjow distracted long enough to finish the chapter. Suddenly he feels the chair turn around forcefully and finds himself the receiver of a very sloppy kiss, a hollow mask scrapping his cheek and lips closing over his mouth. He manages to push Grimmjow away, sputtering and wiping his face of the excess of saliva.

"What the hell was that!?"

"It was a kiss!" Grimmjow defends himself, a deep scowl on his face.

"You call 'that' a kiss!! That was like…slobbering and trying to bite my face off!"

"Well it's not like I'm an expert you know! Why don't you teach me!"

Ichigo forgets what he's going to yell back and just stares, mouth dropping slightly.

"You don't know how to kiss?"

"Well, it's not like me to be all romantic and stuff, you know." Grimmjow turns his back to Ichigo, and the boy guesses he's trying to fight a blush. Smirking, Ichigo stands and pushes Grimmjow to the bed.

"Sit down. This is a kiss."

Ichigo holds Grimmjow's face gently, something he hasn't done…well, ever. He leans down, tilting his head bit and presses his lips softly against the Espada's. It's a very simple, almost chaste kiss, Ichigo keeps his eyes closed like tradition dictates, but Grimmjow keeps on looking, an unsure feeling of what to do filling him.

The Arrancar lip's are rough, just like his hands when he touches and grabs Ichigo's body, but they're warm as well, fitting well with Ichigo's still virgin mouth.

Breaking apart, Grimmjow's mouth makes an 'o' shape, Ichigo smiles, amused.

"Understand now?"

Grimmjow nods silently, letting Ichigo go back to his own book, just a few pages to finish. But just as he begins to read, the chair is turned around again and finds himself the receiver of another kiss, this time another pair of lips land directly over his, moving against them, coaxing him to open his mouth just slightly.

Smirking silently, Grimmjow licks Ichigo's bottom lip, using the boy's gasp to let his tongue inside Ichigo's warm cavern. Ichigo can't help but moan and writhe in pleasure, knowing that Grimmjow will smirk and gloat about it later, but he doesn't care, just like he doesn't care about scratches and bruised appearing the next day after doing it with the Espada.

Breaking the kiss, both Arrancar and Shinigami are panting and grinning. Ichigo let's his arms wrap around Grimmjow's neck, bringing him closer.

"If you did that more often, I might be more willing to have sex you know?" Ichigo smirks, and Grimmjow does to, dropping down again to practice his newly acquired ability. _At least this, _Ichigo thinks,_ won't leave as many bruises._

**END**


End file.
